The Mistress
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Sasuke, the king, marries Sakura in order to continue his clan. He is given a wide variety of mistresses and the one he chooses is a small boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. A couple of days before that, Sakura announced that she was pregnant. Also, little did Sasuke know that Naruto had abilities unlike other males. SasuNaru. Warning: Mpreg, cheating mentioned in future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Sasuke's POV**

After the death of my older brother, Itachi, I officially was the last member of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan is a very powerful clan that are the rulers of the village of Konoha. At the age of 23, I became king. The country was split into nine major regions. The Land of Fire, the Land of Earth, the Land of Iron, the Land of Snow, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Sound, the land of Water, the Land of Wind, and finally the Land of Sky. As of now, the nine regions are in harmony, but I do not think that will last for long. But there are others things I need to worry about at the moment….Such as my arranged marriage.

Well, the marriage was technically arranged, but I seriously don't like the girl I'm marrying. The only reason I am marrying her is because we grew up together and therefore it is easier for me since I already pretty much know. Her name is Sakura. After the death of my brother, I decided to start up the Uchiha clan again, which means I need offspring. I decided Sakura was a good enough choice even though I do not love her. I think there is a higher chance of me falling in love with her than falling in love with any of the girls in Konoha.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced after what felt like a super long ceremony. I felt disgusted. I do not want to kiss this girl, but I have to. So I lightly pecked her on the lips. Her expression showed how disappointed she was. I knew that she wanted more than that, but I cannot bring myself to kiss someone I do not love.

* * *

Even though I was married and my wife just announced her pregnancy, a bunch of people brought a bunch of mistresses to the palace for me to choose from. At first I did not want a mistress, but then I saw one. I did not know why he was line of possible mistresses, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him anyways. He was very small, but his tan skin and blond hair was so beautiful. What captivated me the most was his bright blue eyes and how he shyly looked away from me whenever we kept contact for more than two minutes at a time. I found this boy captive. I found him sexy. I found him cute. Normally I would not lean towards the same sex, but this guy was different. When my eyes first saw him, my heart started beating rapidly. I could not help but staring. I loved how shy he was when I stared at him. I love the little whiskers that were on both cheeks. Everything about him just seemed so beautiful.

I know my new wife did not like how much I was staring at this boy, but I ignored her opinion anyways. I was the king, and I can do whatever I want.

"I want him," I pointed at the little blonde boy that captivated me so much. The person that brought him here grabbed his arm and starting dragging him up the steps towards the throne. The blonde boy squeaked from the sudden pressure on his arm. When the man who dragged him up finally stopped in front of me, I growled. I did not like the way he was treating my mistress. Not one bit. He heard the low growl, and quickly fell on his knees. I quickly dismissed him and everyone else.

"What is your name?" I asked the blond boy who was quite flustered. My queen sat beside me glaring at the boy. Even though she was my wife, I did not like how hostile she was towards the innocent boy.

"Naruto" he quietly whispered, staring at the ground.

"Naruto….I like Naruto. How old are you?"

He slowly looked up at me and yet again I was captivated by his bright blue eyes. "I'm 17, sir." I was surprised.

"Well, Naruto. You're accompanying me _tonight_."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto's POV:

When I first saw the king I thought he was very handsome. He was different from all the other guys I have met before. His expression was fierce, but his eyes held the calmness that I wanted. The calmness that I needed. King Sasuke was everything I could ask for.

The reason why I was one of the candidates for a _mistress_ is because I came out. Therefore, the person who owned me thought it would be a good idea to put me in line, hoping that the king would choose me. At first, I didn't think he would choose me because I was small and weak. I wasn't as beautiful as all the other candidates and I have my insecurities. But when he pointed at me, I was both surprised and happy. I just wanted to get away from the person who owned me. He was cruel. Although he did not leave bruises on my unlike other owners, he dragged me everywhere. He was so cruel that at night, I locked myself in my small room and cried. So when the king chose me I was happy. Not only did I want him, I also hoped that he would take care of me better than my previous owner.

I was dragged up the steps, moving closer towards the king. His beautiful, calm dark eyes staring at me was too much for me to handle. Shyly looking at the ground, I answered his questions. On the last question, I looked him in the eye. I loved his eyes. Even though it was dark, it still held his emotions. Just by looking at his eyes, I realized that he reveals his emotions through his eyes. Right now, he seemed happy and in love…..wait. That can't be. He is married. And she is pregnant too! How could he love me. How could he love such an insecure, small boy on the first day of his meeting…. It must be lust then.

"You will be accompanying me _tonight_." He said. His husky voice caused me to sigh and blush. Staring at the ground again, I squeaked when big strong arms snaked themselves around my small body. I looked up, only to become face to face with my king. He smirked down at me and carrying me, strolled back to sit down on his throne. He place me down on his lap and started petting my hair. I couldn't help but mewl from the sensation. I loved it when people petted me. I especially loved how good his hands felt. Closing my eyes, I continued to mewl, but then he stopped. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, wondering why he stopped. His eyes no longer held the warm feeling that I saw before. Now it revealed...anger. Who is he angry at? I turned my head to come face to face with a man with black-bowl-like hair. I couldn't help but giggle about how funny looking his hair looked. From hearing my giggle, King Sasuke visibly relaxed, and happy, I snuggled up to him.

"King Sasuke. I have something to say to you." the new man mentioned.

"What is it!" my king growled. I flinched. Looking down at me his expression changed and he continued stroking my hair. I mewled.

"Why did you get a mistress when you have a perfectly good and healthy wife here!?"

"Because I wanted to. And don't you dare say anything else. You know that I don't like you and don't make things worse."

The new guy glared at him, but when Queen Sakura placed her hands on his shoulder, he relaxed and smiled up at her. Even though it was a small gesture, something was off. I don't know what was happening between the two, but it is not right. Carrying me, King Sasuke brought me to his room. He set me down on the bed and let me sleep.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

What is this feeling? What is the feeling that I feel whenever I touch or look at Naruto. Whenever I hear his sweet voice. Whenever I touch his soft, silky hair. What is this feeling? In my room, I set him on the bed and almost immediately he fell asleep. He looked so calm and even more beautiful in his sleep. The little mewls he makes are so adorable. Everything about his is beautiful. So, what is this feeling? I've never felt this feeling before. It must be lust. I don't know anything else that can describe this feeling.

I hear a knocking on the door. Sakura walks in and when she sees little Naruto on my bed her expression hardened. "Why did you choose _him_!?" She shouted. "Why did you choose a mistress in the first place, YOU. HAVE. ME!" She continued to shout moving closer to the bed. Naruto squirmed from the shouting, but did not wake up.

"Shh...You'll wake him up. It is my choice in the first place." I said calmly. She was always like this. She always had her temper tantrums. Starting two weeks ago, she changed. Something must have happened between Rock Lee, but what. Maybe she's cheating on me. I smirked. Its not like I care about her anyways. Right now, all I care about is Naruto. Skin against skin contact rang throughout the room. With that, I snapped out of my thoughts only to see Naruto awake, with a bruise forming on his cheek. Tears filled his eyes as he stared, scared, at Sakura. "That is it! Don't you dare touch him again!" I shouted, pushing Sakura away. I grabbed Naruto in my arms and held him tightly. Tears soaked my shirt, but I did not care. All I cared about was Naruto. I just want him to be happy.

Frustrated, Sakura ran out and slammed the door. Surprised, Naruto cried even more. "Shh...Shhh...That won't happen again." I calmly said to him. His crying slowly became sniffles. "Naruto," I placed my hands under his chin and pushed his head up. The tears that were still in eyes made it glisten. It looked even more beautiful. "I promise. I will protect you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled. "Thank you," gently kissing me on the cheek. I fell down so my back is flat on the bed and Naruto snuggled up to me. I chuckled. He subconsciously did the cutest things. We both slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

Light rays went through the thin, clear curtains and shined on my face. I woke up with the bright light shining in my face. At first, I grumbled because I do not like being woken up by anything such as bright light. I do not like being woken up in general. As you can tell, I am not a morning person. The annoyance slowly faded away when I heard slight rustling next to me and someone cuddled closer to me. I looked at him, only to notice that he is still asleep. His small body practically morphed into my side. That was how close he was. Normally, I do not like people being that close to me, but he is an exception. I feel happy and calm whenever I am around him. His adorable sleeping face just lightened up my day, making me want to stare at him for ages. The sheets rustled as I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what I am going to do about the situation between Naruto and Sakura. Honestly, I do not like Sakura. In fact, I hate her. Not only is she clingy, but she is also selfish and spoiled. Very spoiled. Ever since she married me, she would use the money to buy whatever she wanted. Clothes, furniture, anything, _but_ books. Sure, she was clever, in a sneaky way, but if you think about it, she is not very well equipped in her head, if you know what I mean. She also has anger issues. I wonder why I married her in the first place. Maybe I should divorce her and send her away. But then again she would get super pissed off and take revenge on me or possibly little Naruto. I do not want her to cause any harm for my little mistress, Naruto. If she does…the punishment will be harsh, _very_ harsh. Maybe I should divorce her and give her some benefits. Yeah, that would probably be the better choice. I would do anything to prevent her from wanting to get revenge and harming Naruto.

"Huh, that's weird," I muttered. I just met Naruto yesterday and I already have the urge to protect him. He is so adorable, and who wouldn't want to protect such a little thing like him. Not only do I feel this urge to protect him, I also feel extremely calm around him. I am calm around him, but my heart contradicts that feeling. It beats erratically whenever Naruto is close by. Right now, Naruto is snuggled close to be, his head resting on my arm. Staring at his beautiful and cute face, my heart cannot stop beating so quickly. I don't know what this feeling is. I have never felt this feeling before, but I know that I will know someday. Naruto mewed like a kitten in his sleep and I could not help but smile down at him. "Woah," I thought. "I actually smiled. I rarely smile." Now I know, Naruto is special and he always will be.

My little Naruto moved around in his sleep. One moment he is morphing himself to my side, the next moment he is practically on top of me. Half of his body laid on top of me, while his thin, but long legs tangled themselves with mine. My heart beat even faster and I could not help the blush from rising to my cheeks. The stuff that he does subconsciously is _so_ adorable!

* * *

Shouting could be heard outside my bedroom door. Right away, I could tell it was Sakura. I cannot believe she is still pissed off from last night, or is it because of her hormones? Naruto stirred awake from the shouting that could be heard outside. He yawned like a small kitten and adorably rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. Everything he does is adorable. _Everything_. He is 16 for goodness sake and he still acts so adorable!

The door slammed against the adjacent wall, an angry, pregnant lady barged in. With that, Naruto flinched and hid his face into my chest. How could I forget? Sakura slapped him last night and his cheek is probably swollen. He is also _very_ scared of Sakura too. I continued to lie on the bed, one arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, and the other soothingly stroking his hair. The stroking slowly stopped his shivering and small mewls could be heard.

Sakura watched as all this happened. I looked up at her when Naruto finally calmed down completely. Stilling stroking his hair, I said, "What do you want Sakura?" Sakura was fuming. Red rushed to her face, revealing her anger.

"Why did you get a mistress when you already have me! I am pregnant with your heir!" She shouted. When she said the last sentence she excessively blinked.

Awhile ago, I realized that whenever she lied, she blinks excessively. Huh. I cannot believe she lied about being pregnant with _my_ child! This just gives me another reason to let her go. Once I figure out who the father of her child is...I don't know what I will do to them.

"Liar." Naruto muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, charging closer to him. Naruto flinched and his eyes started watering. I rubbed his hair again and he calmed down. Once he calmed down, he faced her again and said, "You blink too much when you lie." Oh! I love how blunt he is sometimes.

"Nice observation Naruto. I cannot believe you figured it out the very first time. It took me a couple of times to figure out." I said. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura! Once I figure out who the father of _your_ child is, I will send you both into an _abandoned_ island."

"But Sasuke! This is your child!" Sakura rubbed her swollen belly. She is only a month pregnant, so I have eight more months left to be with her. I am not _that_ bad. I will at least let her give birth to her child in a clean environment. Everything after that might not be as clean.

"NO IT ISN'T! HELL! I COULD BE LEE'S CHILD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I shouted on impulse, but then Naruto tugged on my sleeve. He whispered, "I think you figure it out unintentionally."

I whispered back to him, "You smart, little kitten." The complement made Naruto giggle.

Sakura stood there frozen. I opened my mouth to say some more, but she flew out of the room.

"Now Naruto...let me have my way with you!" I huskily muttered in his ear. His face bloomed like a rose and his giggles filled the air.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

I could not help myself from giggling from what he said. The way he said "let me have my way with you" was very husky and sexy. It made my body tingle and my face grow red. I covered my red face with my small arms, hoping he would not notice that his very words turned me on and made me feel so happy. But that ultimately failed. Peeking from behind my arms, his dark eyes stared into mine. His eyes grew a shade lighter to portray both his lust and happiness. Seeing the emotions in his eyes made me squirm even more.

I want to leave the room, but I also do not want to be away from the warmth that he gives me. Before I met him, I was miserable. I felt mistreated. In fact, I was mistreated. But here I am, lying underneath the sexy, toned body of the king. I have only been staying with him for a day and I already feel very attached to him. I do not know what is going wrong with me, especially my body.

He continued to stare at me. At my face. Directly into my eyes. I gasped from the heated feeling I was getting from his stare. With that intake of air, he glanced down at my lips. I want to kiss him, but I don't feel like I should be the instigate the kiss, so I decided to stay still and wait for him. I quickly looked away from his face, and the next thing I know, his lips are locked with mine.

Sasuke's POV

Everything about him was just beautiful. The way he blushed. The way he covered his face with his small, thin arms. The way he shyly peeked from behind those arms to stare up at me. Everything about him was beautiful, and mesmerizing.

I just want to take him right now.

But I don't think I should. I want to get to know him better. I want him to get to know me. I do not want this relationship to be purely physical. The pounding of my heart and the warmth that I feel from him cannot be only physical attraction. It has to be something else that I cannot quite put my finger on. I continued to stare at him until I heard a little gasp come out of his soft lips. His voice is heavenly and the gasp was music to my ears. My gaze slowly trailed down his face to stop at his soft, plump, pink lips. For such a small, body, he sure was sexy. His bright blue eyes stared up at me, begging me to kiss him, and that is exactly what I decided to do.

I locked my lips with his. The little moan that came out of Naruto made me deepen the kiss. We heatedly made out with each other, His arms slowly, snaked around my neck. His right arm played with my hair as we continued. I separated our lips apart and then stared down at him. He was breathing heavily and his head angled to the side. His whole entire face was a beautiful shade of pink, while his eyes still shined brightly, staring up at me. As he was trying to catch his breath, his hand continued to play with my. hair. His hand in my hair made me feel so happy and I could not help but smile down at him. Noticing my smile and the way I pushed my head closer to his hand, he giggled. A sweet, quiet giggle. One that was music to my ears.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Why does my phone have to ruin such a great moment!?" I thought, inwardly swearing at the person on the other side of the phone.

I crawled off Naruto and sat myself on the edge of the bed. I grabbed my phone and did not bother looking at the caller ID. Whoever it was was going to be reprimanded by me by ruining such a great moment with this lousy phone call. Nobody ruins such a beautiful moment with my Naruto. No one.

Naruto

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh thank goodness. As much as I loved being close to him, I just could not take all the embarrassment. The way he kissed me. I loved it. I think I am falling for him even more than I thought I would. Everything about him is just gorgeous. His eyes stared down at me and bore into my soul. I could not handle that look. The look he was giving me as just too strong. It causes me to become super embarrassed. I felt like I was going to overheat when he smiled down at me. Everything that happened within the last ten minutes is too much for my brain and my emotions to handle.

When he moved away from me, I felt cold. I do not know why. I just felt freezing cold, and I needed some warmth to comfort me. I quietly crawled closer to him as he answer his phone. I put my hand out and was about to touch his back when I heard him shout. "WHAT!?" he shouted. I winced from that and crept back into the blankets. His shouting is very scary and the expression that he had made me creep further into the blankets and towards the wall.

I know he is not mad at me. Or maybe he is. What did I do!? Why would he be mad at me? I shook underneath the covers and tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Did I do something wrong?" I murmured. King Sasuke turned around and looked at me huddled up in the corner of the huge mattress. His expression softened as he looked at me and he took a deep breath. He calmly talked to the person who was on the other side of the phone for a couple of more seconds and then ended the call.

With tears in my eyes, I watched him creep closer to me. "Did I do something wrong?" I hiccupped.

He grabbed me and hugged me in his strong, warm arms. "Of course not, my little Naruto." He whispered into my ears. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. Calm down, my little kitten." And with that, my eyes fluttered shut. This past week has been very hectic. I haven't had enough sleep in days…

Sasuke's POV

My anger was indescribable.

The day that I met Naruto, I asked my messenger to keep tabs on his 'former' owner. When I first saw his eyes glance downwards towards the gold laced shoes on my feet I knew something was off with him. Slamming the phone down onto the bedside table, I curled next to my little kitten who was smuggled against the body pillow, asleep.

I wrapped my arms around his side, resting my hands on his stomach.

While rubbing circles on his stomach I continued to think about the abusive prick of a man that was my little Naruto's owner. I could not believe what the man did to my little Naruto and all the others that were under his supposed care.

My messenger just told me that Naruto's owner, whose name I won't bother to recall, was recently arrested for domestic abuse and violence. After a thorough investigation, it turns out that MY little kitten was among the many of abused. They were constantly worked to near death, and given little food to take care of their weak bodies. Some of the slaves were even pregnant, but the owner still only gave a spoon or two of oatmeal for each meal. The thought of my little Naruto and the others given little to keep no food disgusted me.

I might as well give this guy the death sentence and try to find nice and proper homes for the many that he deprived or proper care and food.


End file.
